Accidentally in love
by Micelle
Summary: Pirika has a problem but a suggestion from Hao helps her with it... now her problem is her guardian Ren! Can Hao still help? RenxPiri love team with a special ok a lot of participation from Hao... please read and review coz its finished!
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally in love

Note first: I'm a big fan of the counting crows (and Shrek 2) and so I created this story just to please me and all the other fans out there, I also dedicate this to my friends and all of those who love the RenPiri pairing …. Hope you'll like this one too.

**This fanfic is edited on November 24, 2008.**

Disclaimer (Thank you Setsumi-san): I don't own Shaman King or any characters related to the anime. Thank you.

--

Chapter 1

"I hate it when my oniichan always interrupts my love life." The distressed blue-haired damsel cried out in front of the Chinese Shaman.

He was really uninterested about the painful love story of the Ainu but he had no choice. The moment that girl dragged him towards the newly opened branch of PatchDonalds in Funbari he had nowhere to run.

"So what do you think shall I do?" The little girl asked all wide-eyed.

"H-huh?" Ren Tao snapped.

He really thought that his role there was to listen and that's all there was to it. But apparently he was wrong.

Pirika turned into a grimace knowing that this boy is not listening to a word she said.

"So? Are you listening or not?" Pirika asked while raising her left eyebrow.

"I'm listening. I was just distracted…" Ren then blushed. He has no intention to finish his statement out loud.

"By what?"

"Nothing. Let's go back to your problem." Ren said almost shaking his head just to avoid that topic.

"OK. What do you want me to do now?" The girl asked beaming at him.

"First I think we have the same problem." The Tao started but was cut short when the Ainu gasp audibly.

"Did I surprise you?" He asked getting annoyed by her reaction.

It was as if he doesn't had any right to have a problem.

"Sorry… it was just because I didn't know you felt that way with Jun." The blue-haired girl apologized, turning the tables.

She made it seem now that Ren was the one with the problem.

Ren noticed this and so he immediately thought of a way to get out of this situation. He really hated it when he gets into these kinds of situations where he feels so helpless. .. like right now… in this particular time.

"Enough about me already!" Ren shouted in a tone of voice that made the young Ainu almost tremble.

"Okay… so what shall I do?" Pirika asked again. Not knowing that she was asking the same thing almost three times already.

"You must have something that can remove his attention away from you." Ren advised while giving off that one-in-a-million Ren Tao smirk on his face.

"Like what? Food? That's the only thing I can think of for now." Pirika said thinking hard of the favorites of his gluttonous yet overprotective older brother.

"No. You just don't get it. You need to think of something that has a much greater value." Ren said again in a very loud tone.

Pirika was starting to be embarrassed a lot. The other people inside was staring at the two of them already.

"But the only thing I know has the greatest value for my brother is ME!" Pirika answered trying to force herself to not be intimidated by the Chinese Shaman.

Silence. Their problem just went back to square one.

"How about Tamao?" A familiar voice, coming from the next table interrupted them.

The person then stood up and went towards their table. Finally the two saw who the person was.

He looks a lot like Yoh but of course you would know that it is not Yoh at once. His mere presence is nothing compared to the laid-back Yoh. He has a different smile. He also has a longer hair. He looks a bit more mature than Yoh.

There was only one person in the world who was like that.

"Hao?"

"Who do you expect? I was just passing by when I heard that obnoxious voice coming from the infamous Ren Tao." Hao said smiling nonchalantly at the two.

"Why are you here?" The Tao said through gritted teeth. He never liked Yoh's brother even a bit ever since he met him.

"How rude? And I just came here since I have heard your problem."

"And you suggested Tamao?" Pirika said as Ren continued to be alert for anything.

He knows that Hao is up to something again. He may have failed once but he's pretty determined.

"Yup." He answered smiling at the young Ainu.

Pirika blushed. Even though they both knew how mischievous Hao was he was still a man with lot of charms. Unfortunately Pirika is a girl that can easily be charmed.

Her reaction to Hao made Ren ire almost explode. Good thing Bason was there to stop his master.

"Why?" Pirika asked innocently.

Hao then stopped for a while picking his words carefully. Even though he would love to see the Chinese Shaman burn in jealousy he rather not. He does not want to disappoint his brother whom he had told that he had already changed.

"The truth of the matter is that I think your brother likes Tamao a bit. Well it's not that obvious but you should've known that since you always notice the way he stares at the girl every time she's around." Hao explained as Pirika believes every word he says like a four-year-old watching Barney.

xxx

"And you actually believed that jerk!" Ren said almost making a scandal as the two walked home.

For some reasons he was asking himself why he was walking! He does have a bunch of limousines in Japan but the mere presence of the Ainu made the aching feeling in his feet disappear. How the hell did she do that? He just wonders.

"He's not really a jerk. Actually his advice seems to be good."

"Good? How can that be good?" Ren Tao shouted again as the Ainu started to get very annoyed.

_Why does he keeps on SHOUTING! No one dares to shout at me like that! Even my Oniichan, though he's cute whenever he's angry…_

Pirika bore in mind as she just stares at the boy. She was smiling for some reason unknown to her.

"It's good because… he has a point." Pirika then glanced at Ren's hair that made her giggle.

Ren raised his eyebrows knowing that the girl was making fun of him.

"So what now?" Ren asked calmly trying to control his temper. Bason might've whispered about his treatment to the young miss a while ago while Pirika was drifting on her thoughts.

xxx

Pirika then sought the help of Ren and the rest just to get the two hooked together. She may not be destiny but she's pretending to be… good thing her brother loves the girl from the heart, thus making her job a little lighter. The only problem is –Tamao.

"Please Yoh… have a heart…" Manta started to beg as Pirika just watches behind the midget.

"But I dunno about this you guys… I think we should really leave this to them. I mean they are old enough to notice that they actually like each other." Yoh answered lazily as he stares at the clouds.

"But Yoh…"

"Yoh Asakura! If you don't want to help then don't! We all know that when it comes to you Tamao just can't say no. It's as if my oniichan is not your friend." Pirika scorned.

"Horo-horo is my friend that's why I'm wishing the best for those two. I hope you understand." Yoh answered which was now smiling sheepishly at the two.

Upon hearing this Ren can't take it anymore. He was with Pirika along every step of her plan. He was silently watching the Ainu as she gracefully strives to pretend to be Cupid.

"You know what you're problem is Yoh? You don't know what you should know and you know what you shouldn't. If you don't want to help then DON'T!" Ren then glared at Prika grabbing her by the hand.

"Let's go." And with that the two walked away.

Manta and Yoh were just agape.

"What's his problem?" Manta finally asked.

Yoh, on the other hand didn't answered he was just laughing happily for his friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Ren and Pirika, together with Chocolove, Lyserg, Ryu and Faust, set up the Usui's condominium for Tamao and Horo's date.

"How did they know they have a date in the first place?" Faust asked curiously.

"Yoh convinced Tamao to come here today while Pirika talked to her brother." Ren answered since Pirika is busy with the curtains.

After Faust understood all what the Chinese Shaman narrated he finally left the young man alone. Although he was in a distance the necromancer saw the way Ren looked at Pirika.

"Look my love. It seems that Ren found his destiny." Faust uttered to a lady who suddenly appeared beside him.

"I remember when we were young. You used to look at me that way too." The beautiful golden-haired spirit uttered at her beloved's ear.

"I still look at you the way that I do." Faust answered with all gentleness.

Chocolove was telling jokes to Pirika as the beautiful Ainu laughs hysterically after a few seconds. At least she was improving… the last time Chocolove remember it took her five minutes to laugh at his jokes.

"What do you call an egg-laying Chinese?" Chocolove started again while Pirika and he were fixing the curtains.

"What?" the girl asked, as she was making sure that the light blue and baby pink curtains were balanced.

"HEN Tao! Get it Ren… HEN."

Pirika then stared blankly at the boy then after a few seconds she suddenly burst into laughter.

"That was so funny!" she shouted out.

Chocolove sighed for relief… he thought she'd never laugh.

She laughed and laughed like crazy until she absent-mindedly lost her balance. Instantly she fell down from the seven feet ladder she was sitting in.

**Thug!**

Good thing Ren was there to catch her.

"Ren?" Pirika uttered with a hint of surprise in her voice.

Ren noticed that he had failed to speak. There was just something that made him stop saying anything and just stare.

A few minutes of silence fall between the two of them. The next thing they both knew was that they were looking into each others eyes as if mesmerized and hypnotized by the stare.

The people around them however were just smiling for the two. It seems that they are enjoying what they are watching now. Though they are not in the cinema, this was for them the most romantic movie they ever saw.

"You could put me down now…" Pirika whispered as she avoided his gaze.

It was she who broke the silence and their connection.

Ren suddenly turned red A LOT!

He slowly and cautiously put the delicate Ainu down, but of course Ren was not the only one whose heart goes beating very fast. Pirika's chest was about to explode with the sudden contact that happened between them.

_What's happening to me? Why am I feeling this way?_

Pirika asked herself as her feet started to support her weight. She was tense all over… and she can't let the image of Ren Tao's eyes gazing at her eyes disappear. It was as if his eyes were looking directly to her soul.

She shook her head… _this mustn't be!_

Ren Tao was like her clan's enemy. He was one of her brother's adversaries for the Shaman King throne.

"What were you thinking? You're so clumsy! What if I wasn't here then all of us will carry this incident on our consciences!" The Tao shouted at the girl.

Not to mention the most obnoxious man aside from Hao Asakura that ever walked on earth. The girl continued thinking as she noticed that his eyes turned fierce again… as if those of a tiger's.

"But at least Hao knows how to treat a lady." She murmured with a sigh.

"What are you saying?" Ren inquired demanding an answer at once.

"Nothing!" Pirika answered defensively and immediately turned her back at the boy.

"I'm never going to fall in love with someone like Ren Tao!" she swore to herself with so much conviction in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lyrics of the title:

By: Counting Crows

Album : Shrek 2 Soundtrack

So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

Melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone,

Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on

Move a little closer

Come on, Come on

I want to hear you whisper

Come on, Come on

Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love (x7)

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally (X 2)

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hope you like it… second chapter will be out as soon as I finish my projects.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is my second chap already… please review my story because you just don't know how happy I am to receive reviews from you. (Imagine a girl jumping up and down all over the living room shouting happily just because the number of her reviews changed.)

Even if you don't like it… I'm so sorry but I'll never stop trying.

Quote: "If you can you can, if you can't you can't."

So here's the second part….

**Date edited: November 24, 2008**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Many days passed after Hao Asakura gave Pirika that advice, which really did help her a lot.

But as each day pass by, Pirika learned how delicate an Ainu's heart is when it comes to love. Since Ren Tao was always there to help her fix her oniichan's dates the two became closer and closer to each other.

"Look at them… they're perfect for each other." Pirika whispered as she and Ren sat from afar looking at Tamao and Horohoro playing around the park.

Tamao was now scolding Horo for scaring away the pigeons in the park. Horohoro was like a little boy whenever Tamao is like that.

"How did you say that? I mean how did you know that they're perfect for each other?" Ren asked in a cold voice.

Horo was now looking like a fool, calling the pigeons to come back as Tamao just laughed. Ren thinks falling in love make a boy lose his sanity, but then again… Horohoro was never rational.

Pirika sighed, as much as she adores the boy, he can never love her back. He was just too cold for love. She even believes that the Chinese Shaman knows nothing about the emotion called 'love'.

"I just know. There are such things in this world that you just know. Sometimes you don't need your reasons anymore, since your heart already understands it." Pirika answered as Ren just stared at her.

He might know how to fight or to summon spirits but he would never know how it is to love someone in the most unusual way.

"I thought so… love dissolves reason. Making people lose their wits." Ren murmured coldly in his normal arrogant way.

His voice was so low but Pirika still heard all of it. She suddenly stood up gracefully and faced the Chinese.

"So you'll never fall in love?" she asked in a very innocent tone.

"My mother and my sister are the only women in my heart. So I think I would never fall in love… the kind of love you are expecting… ever." He said in a voice that is somehow a threat.

Pirika's world almost crumbled upon hearing that. Though she doesn't know why she would bother to consider that the Chinese Shaman would fall in love, she can't help to be hurt.

Pirika's eyes turned sad. Ren doesn't know why he felt the guilt upon seeing her like that. Ren the started scolding himself at that back of his head.

'_Why can't you do anything right?'_ He thought, '_you know you like Pirika and you adore the way she smiles and talk to you… but telling her that you can never love again? That's so rude.'_

He was fighting with himself again. It was like a weird psychological disorder inside of him that he cannot seem to overcome since that girl came into his life. He knows it was so weird but still he can't stop himself.

"Shut up." he uttered, and with that Pirika suddenly looked at him. She thought he was talking to her.

"What were saying?" Pirika asked.

"Nothing." Ren answered looking away from her cerulean eyes.

VVVVV

After a year Horohoro and Tamao ended up with each other just after Yoh and Anna finally got married. Today was actually their anniversary so Horohoro devised a plan to celebrate it.

"Please Ren!" Horohoro said almost begging to the Chinese Shaman.

"Even though how much you beg and grumble at my feet I would never baby-sit your sister!" Ren shouted to the Ainu.

"But Ren…"

"No buts! What part of NO did you not understand?" and with that Ren started to leave the room they were in.

Horohoro would never accept a 'no' for an answer even though Ren made the point very clear. Ren stepped his right foot when Horohoro instantly threw himself on the ground and leaped on the other foot, clutching it as if his life depended on it. Ren on the other hand, continued to walk not minding the weight of the Ainu clinging on his foot.

"Please Ren… I know that she might be a pain in the neck but isn't she beautiful or sweet for a cold hearted Shaman like you? Don't you like my sister?" Horohoro cried out. He was already desperate.

Ren then stopped as if that strikes a chord in his brain, he then and looked down at Horohoro. Ren can't believe that he would sell his little sister like that... but what the heck… it was an offer he could not resist.

"Oh, okay!" Ren finally agreed.

Horohoro finally let go of Ren and stood straight but soon after he started jumping for joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is relatively short compared to the first one… I just want to make this chapter a transition to the next things that will happen between the two of them. Please review this… please.


	3. chapter 3

Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and all of the characters in it. Though the things that happened here are just figments of my imagination I want to stay true to the characters and make them stay the way that they are in the series.

Chapter 3:

Pirika was left on their apartment all alone and oniichan-less. She knew that her oniichan will think of her as a third-wheel but she doesn't want to be alone. She was torn between the supporting-little-sister role and the selfish-little-sister role.

"But I'm not that alone… anyway." She reminded herself as she stared in the mirror.

"According to my oniichan he asked Ren to take care of me. But every time I'm with Ren all my suitors are afraid to get closer to me. Even my crush is afraid to look at me because of him… I did get rid of oniichan but now… here comes Ren." Pirika said in all frustration as she continued to brush her hair.

She was so frustrated that she absent-mindedly made her comb to be covered in ice. She then noticed the poor comb. It made her snap out of her reverie.

"Oh no!" she uttered.

"I promised my oniichan to not to use my furyoku ever again." Pirika said worryingly as she runs around her room.

"Why not? You're also a shaman, am I right?" a familiar voice said, coming from the window.

Pirika then looked at him, without even being surprised. She was already used to that voice suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

His long hair danced in the wind. His face was calm. He was smiling sweetly. At some point he is handsome but then again…

It was Hao Asakura.

"Shouldn't you be in Izumo?" She asked ridiculously.

"Why would I? That place bores me besides my brother is too busy with his wife, leaving me lonely." Hao said acting sad.

"And so you decide to hang around here and annoy me?" She said raising an eyebrow and putting her hand on her waist.

"Now, why would I annoy you? I just came here because I want to see my most favorite Ainu in the whole wide world."

"My bother's not here." Pirika said as the ice in her comb started to melt.

"I'm not talking about your brother," Hao said, smiling as he went towards her, "I'm talking about you."

"What could you possibly want from me?" Pirika asked, now feeling a little bit nervous from the way Hao stares at her face.

Pirika could see her reflection in his eyes. She was somehow frightened at how intense his stare was and at that moment she just wanted to get out of his stare.

Hao then chuckled as he stepped back. Pirika on the other hand, sighed in relief.

"Nothing really… like I said I just want to see you nothing more, nothing less. I see your furyoku is increasing its strength. If you want to you can freeze me in no time without having a chance in fighting back. You know what happened to me after the Shaman Fight… so please do not hesitate to do so." Hao said almost convincing the young Ainu.

"Don't worry I'll not do that. What do you want here anyway?" Pirika asked. Her eyes followed every step Hao made.

"I just want to chat with you. How's your love life? I see Mr. Pointy hair is tormenting you." Hao said knowing exactly what has been bugging the girl.

Pirika started to think that Hao has been spying on her. He was right on target.

"Yeah, you're right." She still managed to answer.

"I think he just likes you." Hao said. He then moved towards her bed and sat there comfortably.

"What do you know about affection and love?" Pirika said being annoyed now.

"Oh my girl… I know a lot of things. I know how those pitiful humans play with that emotion and how it motivates Shamans. I know how that useless emotion defeated me… and so on." He said rolling his eyes.

"You sure are wise. But it can't be learned just like that. You have to feel it."

"Girls are like that. Okay, how about if I tell you that I'm in love with you now." Hao said smirking.

The Ainu blushed furiously. Hao can't help but smile.

Pirika saw Hao's smile for a moment… he looked quite gorgeous sitting on her bed like that. Even if it was Hao who said that her heart started to beat faster than normal. It may just be Hao but he was still a guy nonetheless. It is more than enough to send her maiden heart flying in her chest.

Hao then laughed as how Pirika reacted to the simple comment.

"You know I'm just joking… I don't like little girls." Hao said laughing. Pirika grimaced.

'_What was I expecting!' _She scolded herself in her head.

She then went towards the bed and motioned for him to leave her bed. Hao obliged and stood up. He then started to walk away from the angry girl.

"Go to hell!" Pirika shouted as Hao continued laughing.

"Actually, I've already been there… little Pirika. I'm just joking, okay." Hao said.

He then walked closer to the girl. Pirika just stood there with annoyance on her face. Hao smiled tenderly. He then lifted up his right hand and patted the girl on the head. Pirika seemed to expect something else and so when she felt contact her eyes suddenly closed but it opened again shocked to realize what Hao did. For a moment her irritation to the guy vanished because of the warm gesture.

Hao smile never vanished even as Pirika stared at his eyes blushing in the process.

O.O

"One move Hao Asakura and I'm sure you'll be decapitated… or even worse than that." A voice from the door said threatening Hao.

Pirika was still looking at his eyes and there she saw the reflection of the Chinese Shaman at the door. He was pointing his sword towards Hao as if ready to attack without warning.

Upon contemplating at the situation Hao then retrieved the hand in the head of Pirika and slowly stepped back while still wearing that mocking smile on his face. Pirika knew what that smile meant and it was because of the presence of the Chinese Shaman.

The moment Hao was at some distance Ren hurriedly went towards the girl without her noticing.

"Are you hurt?" Ren suddenly whispered checking Pirika from head to toe.

The girl snapped it was only then that she learned that Ren was beside her.

"No." She answered as Hao finally reaches the boundaries of the room.

"There… I didn't hurt her. Satisfied?" Hao said.

"What did you do Hao Asakura?" Ren asked as he went in front of Pirika. He was in between the girl and Hao now without putting his sword down.

"He didn't do anything, Ren. Leave him be." Pirika finally spoke up.

Ren shot a look at Pirika. He was somehow annoyed by what Pirika said. She suddenly took Hao's side all of a sudden. Ren wanted to let his anger take a hold of him however that would only make things worse. So he decided to just contain himself while the girl was with him.

"Okay," he said to the girl, "but for you Hao Asakura, you have ten seconds to get your ass out of here!"

"Ren!" Pirika scolded. She didn't like the way Ren talked. Even if he was angry there must be some other way to put it into words.

"That's alright Piri. I know I'm not welcome. It was nice talking to you again… little lady." He said with a wink at the girl.

Pirika smiled.

Hao then turned back and jumped out of the window. Ren followed and when he looked down Hao was nowhere to be found.

"Bye." Pirika finally uttered keeping her voice as low as possible that it was impossible for Ren to hear.

Hao finally vanished. Pirika was relieved. Ren was still annoyed.

Ren then turned to Pirika. He must have a word with her.

"What was that?" Ren shouted.

"Nothing." Pirika answered, as she took a glance at her comb that was now ice-free. She was even more relieved that Ren didn't saw that.

"What do you mean NOTHING? I'm not dumb Pirika nor am I blind to see how you flirt with that devil."

"I'm not flirting! How dare you say that to me?" Pirika shouted back.

"Your brother left you under my supervision. You are now my responsibility."

"Well… I didn't ask you to be my guardian!" Pirika shouted, as their faces were almost inches from each other.

"That's it!" Ren suddenly shouted. He then walked towards a huge bag that was lying around the room.

"What are you doing?" Pirika asked as the Chinese Shaman started to get Pirika's dress and pack it in the huge bag.

"I'm taking you with me. We're going to China." Ren answered strongly.

"What! Why?" Pirika said as she runs towards the boy.

She then grabbed his arms as if stopping him from packing anything.

"I came here to say goodbye but when I saw Hao near you," he then paused as Pirika looked seriously at him, "You must come with me! That bastard might hurt you." He shouted again.

"Ren…" Pirika murmured under her breath.

Her grip loosened and just let him do whatever he wants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky was clear. The clouds were gliding in the sky. The blue waters reflected the beautiful sky. Everything was sparkling with the water. The breeze was cool as it passed by their ship.

Pirika was enjoying herself on the surroundings and the crystal blue waters while they were aboard the Tao family's private ship.

Ren on the other hand was enjoying his view of the girl. Pirika's blue hair was more beautiful than any ocean in the world as it waved against the cool breeze. Her eyes are even clearer than the summer sky as it looked at the vast ocean.

"Here."

Ren then snapped his daydream. He then saw Pirika handing him an ice cream cone. She also has one.

"Where did you get that?" The Tao asked.

"The chef gave that to me. He was so nice." She said cheerfully.

Ren almost blushed instantly hiding his face. He then took the ice cream and muttered a simple "Thanks" under his breath.

Pirika can't help to giggle after that. Ren looked adorable.

"Why? Is there something funny?" Ren asked, as his tongue licked the ice cream.

"Nothing really…" Pirika answered, as she sat on the deck.

Ren followed. He started sitting down. Although he was trying to stop his face from looking at her he still ended up looking at the girl beside her. He smiled at Pirika started licking her ice cream absentmindedly.

"Do you like it?" Pirika suddenly asked turning her head towards Ren.

Ren harshly turned his gaze away and stared directly ahead.

"What kind of question is that?" Ren barked to save himself from blushing.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to." Pirika apologized at once as she went back to her ice cream.

The girl can't seem to understand this guy… she was just asking and then he shouted at her! She knows how short his temper is but she wasn't doing anything bad!

The two the started to take short glances at each other while feeling the cool ocean breeze. Everything was quiet. The waves were almost a whisper and the ship was just humming. No one dared to interrupt the two.

_Ren: If she only knew… what? (Shakes his head) what am I thinking now? This girl is really something! She's not that scared at Hao Asakura then she was giggling because of an ice cream… though… that giggle give me the chills back there… what was it? _

_Pirika: Ren looks really cute especially if he's angry. Could he be jealous at Hao? I mean… really now, I'm flirting with Hao –THEE Hao Asakura! The most feared Shaman during the Shaman Fight. The boy who lived for many generations! You gotta be kidding me! Though I hope he is really getting jealous… _

Both were drowned in each other's thoughts but that didn't stop them from looking at the person beside them. Even though they hadn't realized it they were starting looking at each other… their gazes locking…their breathing faster… their heart almost stopping.

_Am I… am I… in love? _

The though crashed down to both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for waiting… I was thinking of this plot while I'm listening to my beloved Professor in Physics. Still I don't know what that subject did to me to make me think about this

So here's the fourth installment of my story

Chapter 4:

The night then came and the wind blew a chilly breeze over the calm ocean. The dark sky was full of twinkling stars that night –perfect for stargazing.

"Yup! Definitely perfect for stargazing." Pirika said as she stretches her hand out lazily.

She still wasn't prepared to sleep yet so she decided to walk around the private ship of the Tao family. She still has not explored all of its parts yet. She marveled at how the Tao managed to own such a thing.

She then started to walk above the railings of the ship's boundaries as if defying any accident whatsoever. She was very bubbly indeed, much like his brother, and still a brat at heart. Though we can all notice that being around the snobbish, arrogant yet noble Ren Tao made her change a little. Her only problem now is that she can't express her feelings well. She still can't and mustn't tell herself that she's in love; it would just betray all the things she vowed to herself in the past.

"Careful now… you might slip." The voice came from nowhere.

This time Pirika was not surprised she knew it was Hao. Pirika looked at the direction where his voice came from and like always he was there, sitting contentedly on a pipe.

Frowning at him, Pirika jumped down from the railing.

"How did you get here?" Pirika asked knowing that Japan is miles away from them now. _'Is he following us?'_

"Ah! My lady, you're underestimating me. You're forgetting that I'm Hao Asakura… nothing is impossible." Hao's eyes flickered in the moonlight as he said every word clearly in a low voice.

"Whatever! Why don't you leave me alone?" Pirika suggested. It was starting to get creepy already.

Hao seemed to not hear anything. He was still smiling at Pirika. She was starting to feel a bit nervous.

'_Why does his smile seem to be a little bit scarier every minute?' _She thought to herself. Her heart was racing as if hastening every beat.

"Stop looking at me!" she shouted out, her eyes started to overflow with tears.

Hao was unmoved.

"I won't… I like looking at you. I love looking at your petrified eyes… shaking every time I make a step closer at you." Hao said seriously while still maintaining that calm yet dark aura.

He then took a step closer. Pirika took a step back … "Like that." he exclaimed in a simple manner.

"I said stop!" Pirika shouted again but Hao didn't stop.

"STOP!" Pirika finally extended her arms toward the Asakura as if stopping him.

It may be the emotion welling up inside her or the fear of getting hurt but whatever the reason may be Pirika had managed to create a wall made of ice in front of her. It separated the two for a while.

"Good," Hao praised with an honest admiration. He never thought Pirika would grow strong enough, "but still not the best." He continued as a raging fire appeared from nowhere devouring the tiny ice wall.

"Y-Your furyoku…" The tiny Ainu could only articulate as she started to fear for her life.

She knew that after the Shaman Fight Hao was nothing more than a normal person who can see souls. She knew that Hao Asakura doesn't have the fire spirit anymore. That is why this event was more and more becoming unexplainable.

"Is back? Yes… it did." Hao said finishing her sentence. It was more than enough to explain everything.

Then suddenly everything went black.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Pirika tried to shout as hard as her tiny lungs could. She really thought she was going to die as soon as she closed her eyes.

But then… she felt something warm covering her shoulders. She started to calm herself down.

"Pirika I'm here…" the warm voiced hushed.

O.O

"Oniichan…" Pirika murmured waking from that dream.

Her heart was beating fast. She was afraid… petrified.

Good thing she was only having a nightmare and it was not really true. Her stargazing had caused her to fall asleep while sitting. Good thing Ren came and took out a blanket for her. As soon as she wakes up, Ren's strong yet caring face welcomed her… assuring her that everything will be fine.

Ren saw how petrified the Ainu was, her eyes were puffy with tears while murmuring in her sleep. She seems to have a nightmare and so he took out a blanket for her shaking body.

Even though the boy beside him now was not Horohoro she still felt secured just being with him. She was always used to Horohoro being there for here whenever she needs someone to hold her close, whenever someone is scaring her, or whenever she needs a shoulder to cry on. Even though she might torture her brother back in the Shaman Fight… she still loved him more than ever. Because of that dream, she regretted everything she did for her brother's love life… is this bad karma?

"Ren-kun…" Pirika uttered as tears flowed down her cheeks again.

"Shh. I'm here now Pirika. Don't worry." His gentle voice assured.

This is one of Ren's sides that come out rarely.

"Ren…" Pirika said again, voice breaking.

Ren then hugged the Ainu, as the little lady snuggled closer to him. The girl felt all the warmth and tenderness she needed to overcome that nightmare, it might not be true but just the thought of it makes her heart beat faster again. As for the noble warrior and head of the Tao clan, he liked the feeling of protecting this young flower in front of him. He was always the baby in his family because he's the youngest and all he knew to protect is his sister and himself… but this time… another person gave him a reason to become stronger.

She still kept on crying… but this time she had a shoulder to cry on, maybe not from her oniichan but from another man closer in her heart –Ren.

"I'm never ever going to pretend to be cupid again. I'm never ever doing such thing like that again. Now, I miss my oniichan more than ever!" Pirika wailed, pouring her heart to Ren who still held her as tightly as possible.

"Now, now Pirika. It's not your fault. Your brother just found his heart in Tamao… even though you didn't plan that destiny surely will figure out something for them to be together. Like you said, they're perfect for each other." Ren answered in a tone of voice that you'd never believe to have come from Ren Tao.

Pirika then looked up to Ren, though a little fuzzy she could just discern a charming smile with all gentleness coming from the Tao's lips. It was one-in-a-million, and a very rare thing to see. The delicate Ainu then laid her head on his strong and masculine shoulders feeling every inch of it.

"I promise… I'll protect you in any way that I can. Like your oniichan… or even better." Ren whispered in her wonderfully scented hair.

"Thanks… Ren-kun." Pirika uttered as her tears stopped from falling down. Her lips then moved a little making a smile.

That smile was like a cue for Ren. He hugged her closer.

Ren's consoling seemed to work and now Pirika wasn't crying. But she still didn't want to let go even though she had already stopped crying. They stayed beside each other the whole night through. Ren doesn't care even if it was cold outside or if they were lying on a hard surface. What mattered to him now was that he was able to make the girl with him to forget all her fears.

Somewhere inside the ship someone was watching over them. It was Hao. He saw everything and was now glad about it.

"Even though I frightened her a little at least she's happy now." He then chuckled before he finally disappeared in the dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But the whole night's dream never lasted and the next day that followed the night was very horrible. The clouds gathered in the sky –unleashing their wrath in the sea. The winds blow down on the ship and the rain poured heavily –it was a huge storm.

The ship though great and sturdy can't hold this much and as soon as the crew knew it… it was tearing apart.

"Pirika!" Ren shouted through the chaos in the ship.

Everyone in the ship feared for his or her lives and so panic arouse in the ship. Everyone were running here and there, finding lifeboats or just jumping from the cracking ship.

Ren on the other hand, didn't fear for his life… now he feared for the life of another –Pirika.

"Pirika!" Ren shouted over and over, almost every one of his servants is already safe in their lifeboat. As for him, he can handle himself… but he doesn't know about Pirika.

The metal floor below him shook fiercely again almost making him lost his balance. But a Tao is determined especially when it comes to the people they cherish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so this is my 4th chapter… I'm still thinking of the end for this, let's see maybe I can get my inspiration from my English teacher now… hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

So this is my 5th chapter I hope you like it…

Chapter 5

Pirika was still holding onto the jacket Horohoro gave. Her eyes were closed shut. She was breathing heavily. She could still remember clearly the words her oniichan told her.

'_Remember every time you feel scared or worried… just hold this near your heart and remember me. I'll be always there for you, maybe not in the flesh… but still I'm there.'_

Pirika then slid her hands on the jacket until she finally had it on. Slowly the warmth the jacket gave seemed to remind her of the person it belonged to. She may not be as strong, as brave and as witty as her brother but this time she must be like that. She must!

She finally stood up. The ship moved violently once more making Pirika slip and fall down. She picked herself once again. It was already dark inside the ship. Pirika could hear the splashing of the waves but she doesn't care if the ship had already sunk or what… the only thing she had on her mind now was to survive.

"I have no one to run to now… I'm alone." She heard herself whisper as she struggled to walk inside the nearly sinking ship.

She was still thinking hard and it was in that thought that she had came into a realization. Her legs suddenly froze as she came into an epiphany. It was a name. A name that shot like a lightning across her head… it may be just a three-letter word and it's very easy to read. However, it was such a name that could bring out all different kinds of emotions welling up inside her heart.

"Ren…" she told herself.

"He did promise me that he'll protect me even better than my oniichan." She suddenly realized that tears were streaming down from her eyes once more.

She shook her head.

"But it's just another dream… maybe it's just an imagination even." She told herself.

She must not let those emotions go through her again like that. She must stay strong.

She then ordered her feet to move, which they did, and as soon as she knew it she was walking along a flooded corridor.

The water rushed in very fast that it doesn't took such a long time to fill the ship. If she doesn't get out now, she'll drown for sure. She wanted to cry but her mind told her that crying would not solve her problem.

"It would just make everything… worse."

She was becoming desperate now. She knew that it would take a miracle to get out of that place. A miracle… that's what she needed. She wanted to shout for help… for that miracle. However, when she had found her voice once more the miracle came in three letters… a name she is most familiar with.

"REN!" She cried out loud while clutching the pole near her for support.

The pole supported her weight well. She knows that it is somehow pathetic to ask help but this is a matter of life and death. Somehow inside her heart she believed that Ren would come. She knows that he would never leave her.

"REN!" She cried again as tears finally dropped to her cheeks.

She wiped it abruptly and continued to walk. The water level was already on her chest making walking such a hard task.

The water was gushing in and so she decided to swim now. Her feet can no longer hold the push of the running water.

She was like a leaf being carried in the river. Pirika was starting to hate herself for being so helpless.

"R-…" her voice suddenly faded when another wave pushed her.

It was then that she decided to let go of everything.

"PIRIKA!!" A voice coming from the opposite gender sounded amidst the sound of the rushing water.

She opened her eyes once more.

"Ren?" she muttered though the water.

With all her strength she tried to push her head out of the water.

"REN! I'M HERE!" Pirika shouted.

She can't see anywhere but she still knew he was there. She knew that he could somehow hear her.

'_Please Ren… help me… I can't hold my breath… anymore… h-help… '_

O.O

"Pirika. Damn! I swear I heard her." Ren uttered as he was swimming inside the sinking ship.

Finally he saw Bason hovering towards him.

"So?" he barked.

"Master Ren… I saw her in that direction. She seemed to be unconscious." The spirit answered with all respect.

"What? Unconscious!" Ren shouted.

He then swam towards the direction the power spirit pointed him. The spirit on the other hand just followed his master loyally as he always does.

Little by little he struggled with the rushing water. Though its current is very strong it can never beat the determination burning inside the Chinese Shaman.

Finally after a few exhausting minutes of searching, he finally found the girl he was looking for.

"Pirika!" he called to her as he swam.

No response came from her. She certainly was unconscious. Her body was being carried by the wave.

Ren hurriedly swam to her. He caught her hand fiercely and pulled her to him with all his might. He wrapped his powerful hands around her tiny waist possessively.

'_I will never let go of you no matter what.'_ Ren told himself.

Pirika felt the strength of his arms slowly her eyelids moved.

Through half-opened eyes she saw how Ren struggled through the current carrying her along.

"Gomen." Pirika uttered.

Ren turned to her sensitive even to the slightest whisper.

"Good. You're awake." He smiled with relief.

Though he didn't articulate it, Ren was very thankful that both of them are alive… that she was alive.

'_If you drown I'll never going to forgive myself. If you die… I'll die too. Damn! Don't you realize it? Pirika, I'll sacrifice my life for you! Why can't you see it?' _he struggled even with his thoughts

"Gomen for being such a burden to you." She uttered slowly.

Pirika trusted Ren with her life. She felt safe with him. Slowly her hands moved and embraced Ren.

"What are you saying? You should be thankful that you're alive!" Ren shouted at her, thinking that she already lost it.

"But I… am… I am grateful, Ren Tao-san." She said as she slowly closed her eyes.

Ren immediately felt Pirika's grip loosened. He instantly panicked.

"No! Pirika… don't sleep! Wake up! Pirika wake up!" Ren shouted almost shaking the girl.

But the girl didn't open her eyes.

"I'm… so sorry. I'm so exhausted Ren… I can't fight it." She muttered lifelessly.

"Damn! Pirika wake up!" He shouted and shouted while shaking the girl into her senses.

Pirika finally did not answer to that. She had succumbed to all the stress the whole thing had caused her.

"Damn!" he said with frustration.

He then turned to his spirit. "Bason!"

"Yes, Master Ren."

"OVERSOUL!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Jun was so worried because of the news that had been given to her. She was up all night for the thought of Ren drowning always haunted her.

"We must find him… Pai Long!" Jun cried to the kyonshin.

All the kyonshin can do was to console his mistress, as much as he wanted to help, he can't do anything.

"Jun… Don't worry the rescue teams are looking for him already. He'll be back. You know what you're brother is capable of… you know that he can handle himself." The Kyonshin said with all gentleness.

"I know… but-" with that Jun, cried again.

She loved her brother more than anything in the world and to lose him meant to lose the world.

But before Pai Long could say anything a servant came rushing into the room. As soon as she realized her fault she humbly bowed down in front of the two.

"You insolent little–" Pai Long shouted angrily.

"Pai Long." Jun hushed at once.

She then wiped the tears from her eyes. She still had the ability to smile at the servant, though puffy-eyed.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us that you don't have to knock at the door?" Jun asked gently.

"Miss Jun… it's Master Ren." The girl said with all eagerness.

Jun stood up from her seat at once. Her eyes were wide.

"What is it little girl? Speak up!" Pai Long threatened.

"Master Ren is alive! He's down there… with a girl with her. Both drenched and soaking wet." The girl reported.

Jun can't believe what she's hearing.

With that Jun and Pai Long headed down the stairs. Jun's feet were flying like an eagle as she took every step of the stairs. She wanted to see her little brother very much. She mustn't waste any time.

As soon as she saw Ren in the living room, wet and exhausted she immediately hugged the young Tao.

"Are you all right? What happened? Why didn't you go in the life boats like the other servants?" Jun asked continuously.

Ren was contemplating on which question to answer first.

"Yeah, I'm all right. The stupid ship wasn't built that strong enough… for crying out loud it was just a small storm!" Ren answered.

Jun was so relieved knowing that Ren could really handle himself.

"But why didn't you go on board the lifeboats like the other servants?" Jun asked still worrying a bit.

"Lifeboats are for sissies! Besides I have other stuff to care for during that moment…" Ren answered, as his voce started to fade with every word he said.

Jun then rolled her eyes to see the wet, beautiful and unconscious blue-haired Ainu. The older Tao then can't help but smile.

'_My brother is really getting older and more mature.' _She thought.

"Is it her?" Jun asked referring to Pirika.

"Horohoro left her to me so I have to take care of her." Ren shouted.

Jun on the other hand, was just giggling.

"That's not funny! We must take care of her really quick… she might get sick in those wet clothes." Ren reasoned while blushing furiously, which made Jun giggle more.

"Okay, okay… Ren. Let's just leave it to our servants." Jun said as she pushed Ren along the stairs.

"But…but." Ren uttered trying to stop his sister.

"But what? Don't worry she'll be all right." Jun said still insisting Ren to come with her.

"No! You don't understand Onee-san… like I said she's mine." Ren said, Jun's eyes widened in amusement.

"er… my responsibility." Ren said to avoid any misunderstanding.

With that he hurriedly ran towards Pirika but along the way fatigue finally overcame him. Slowly his sight grew dim and when he was so close… he suddenly fainted.

"Ren!" he can hear her sister shout… as all the noise around started to fade.

"Pirika…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Okay… what do you think will happen next? Wait for the next chapters… and thank you for reading this story of mine. Please review.

**Edited: Nov 27, 2008 (Horohoro's birthday!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

For all the readers out there… I thank you very much (from the heart) for giving a short portion of your time to read my stories. You don't know how much it means to me…

So I promise I'll do my best next time…

But for now, here's another chapter of this story.

Chapter 6:

"Pirika, Pirika," Ren uttered in his sleep.

His eyes then opened wide. As he sat up there was only one name in his mind.

"PIRIKA!" he blurted out.

He then turned to his right, just to see his onee-san smiling gently at him.

"Where is she?" Ren asked at once, with that Jun's smile fade away.

"The doctor said she took in a large amount of water during the accident. But she's safe now." Jun explained to her obviously worried little brother.

"I must see her!" Ren insisted, as he began to walk out of his bed.

"But Ren…" Jun said trying to stop her brother.

However Ren just glanced at his sister, eyes looking determined and strong… like they always are.

"Okay, but don't talk too loud, she's still resting." Jun warned her brother with a smile.

With that Ren left. As soon as Ren's shadow was out of the room, his power spirit suddenly appeared beside Jun.

"Bason… so now tell me everything in full detail and don't forget the good stuff." Jun said to the spirit.

"Yes Miss Jun." The power spirit had no other choice.

xxxxxxxx

With a rapidly beating heart and shaking hands, Ren slowly turned the knob and pushed it open. As soon as he opened the door widely and walked in… he saw someone else already there!

"What are you doing here? Hao Askura!" Ren asked through gritted teeth.

The onmyouji then turned to the angry Chinese Shaman, with a smile pasted on his face.

"I think you and Pirika are really meant for each other. You ask that same question to me every time you see me. Don't you ever get weary of my answer?" Hao answered as Ren prepared his spear if ever the Asakura tried to do something… anything…

"Just answer me! What did you do to Pirika!" Ren said in anger.

Though he was already burning in ire his voice was still more of a whisper.

"Nothing. I just watched her for awhile… since no one is bothering to look after her."

"I'M looking after her!"

"Then where were you a while ago? Hmm? You should be thankful that I'm here."

"Why should I? For all I know YOU sent that storm."

"And you really believe I can do that in the state I am in? You gotta be kidding me." Hao said in a jest, annoying Ren even more.

"Get out of my house… Hao Asakura." Ren threatened him again, almost ordering his spear to be ready for an attack.

"Hai, Hai… if you say so." Hao said. He then stood up. His hands were up in mock surrender.

"Take care of her Tao Ren… you're the only one that can make her happy. Take my word for it." Hao stated before he finally disappeared in front of the Tao's eyes.

"Damn! That Hao Asakura is such a pest!" Ren finally shouted unleashing the anger inside of him.

But then he froze… and looked at Pirika at once.

He sighed. That didn't wake her up.

Ren then sat on the same stool that Hao Asakura used a while ago. He then stared at the sleeping Ainu beside him. Her beauty was so captivating, her gentle face was like that of an angel and her blue hair was like a piece of the clear sky. Seeing the Ainu sleep brings him a feeling of content. Just being around the girl makes him feel happy. Pirika's smiles and giggles make him feel a rather unusual feeling deep inside of him that burns every time she is around him. His heart aches for her… but what really is it?

The next thing he knew the back of his palm were caressing the soft and silky skin of the Ainu. Her pale yet warm skin tickled his senses, in a good manner that brings him delight. His exploration continued and his hands raced towards the girl's cheeks, he then tucked the hair, touching her face, behind her ears… then paused.

'_What the hell am I doing? What's happening to me! What am I thinking about? But the worst of all why do I like to stare at Horohoro's sister!'_ His mind protested.

He then stood up, fearing that emotion burning up inside of him. He wanted to ignore it but he just can't.

He ordered his power spirit to stay with the girl. He then decided to have a walk.

"Guard her carefully. Make sure no one dares wake her up… don't let Hao get an inch close to her understand." Ren ordered giving more emphasis on the HAO part.

"Yes Master Ren." The loyal spirit answered.

With that Ren left the room.

xxxxx

"So what's your problem?" Jun asked her distressed little brother.

One minute she was just spending a quiet time on her own and the next thing she knew her little brother barged in her room and started to protest that he's sick.

"Pirika!" Ren shouted.

"What about her?" Jun asked as she crossed her legs.

'_This may be more interesting than I thought.' _She said to herself while giving off a whimsical smile.

"She makes me feel sick! I mean… it's not her fault really. But, but every time I look at her I just want to touch her. And when I stare at those cerulean eyes, my rational thinking just malfunctions." Ren protested while pacing up and down the room angrily.

Good thing he put his weapon down or else he could've destroyed everything on Jun's room. Ren was really tormented by these weird emotions he is feeling inside of him. This may be the first time he'll ever experience this kind of feeling, considering those times in the past that his father tried to suppress these kinds of feelings raging inside of him. It was because he was keeping it to himself that made it grow bigger and bigger. It was a big mistake for them, because now it just drives the young Tao madly. He never knew how to handle it.

"So you're love sick?" Jun said almost asking a confirmation from her brother.

"I don't know… maybe… how could I cure this?" Ren asked with all sincerity.

Jun blinked. She then started to giggle which blossomed into laughter.

Ren turned red.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ren shouted angrily as Jun's laughter started to subside.

"Sorry, my little brother but you see that thing you asked was --humorous."

"I seem to amuse you… but I don't get it."

Jun Tao then stood up and walked towards her little brother. She looked at his eyes deeply, seeking the very center of Ren's soul.

"Love… that's what your experiencing and it's not a sickness my beloved brother. Like one had said… the cowards are incapable of loving because this feeling is only the prerogative of the brave. You should face this and not runaway from it because if you do… love can make you suffer dearly."

Ren looked back at her, seeing the truth in every word his sister said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's it… my sixth chapter… thank you again to all the readers and reviewers of my stories… I hope I entertain, please and amuse you with this simple story about love…

Again Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The next day that followed was dark and cloudy. It only took a little while when the rain finally fell… showering the earth with its chilly tears.

Ren was still there beside Pirika, he was watching over her all night without pausing for some sleep.

"It's raining," he muttered to himself then turned at Pirika.

She was still unconscious. She looked very delicate and so vulnerable. How he long to hear her voice again… he wanted to see those cerulean eyes again. He wanted to see her lively smile and cheerful face again.

"Pirika wake up." Ren whispered for the nth time this night.

He held her hand. Her cold fingers slowly warming because of his touch.

"Please Pirika…"

His eyes then widened in surprise.

'_Did I just said please…_' He then started to look around. '_Good thing no one heard that.'_

He sighed. '_No one must hear that.'_

"R-Ren…" A familiar voice suddenly said out of the blue.

'_I must be very tired. My ears are playing tricks on me._' He thought. _'That voice could not be real… could it?'_

The hand Ren was holding suddenly moved. Pirika's cold hands slowly started to hold on to Ren. With that the girl caught the Tao's attention.

The moment he turned to her those cerulean blue eyes greeted him cheerfully. Those small yet attractive lips were curved in a smile –a smile that never failed to excite him.

"Ren… am I in heaven?" she asked in her usual naïve way.

"No. You're in China… specifically in the Tao mansion, my home." Ren answered, not noticing how his voice could be so affectionate.

Pirika looked around, noticing that the location was very different for her. Though it wasn't her territory, she felt comfortable. She then realized that something warm was enveloping her hands. It was somehow rough with callus but it exerts a securing, and protective feeling –the way her oniichan held her hand. She then looked towards the direction where her hand was.

Pirika's eyes widened, an action that the Tao noticed.

'_KAMI-SAMA! Ren Tao is holding my hand!' _She almost fainted due to that thought.

Pirika immediately blushed but that made Ren hold her hand even more.

"Ren?"

"What?"

"My-my hand please…" she said with all respect.

"I won't." he stubbornly answered.

"Why?" Pirika asked,_ 'what happened to Ren while I'm asleep? How could one change so fast?'_

'_Damn it! Should I spill it out now… oh why did ever say that! I hate it when I regret things!_' The Tao's thoughts filled his head again.

"What kind of question is that?" He shouted out, "I just want to make sure that you're really awake. If you don't want me to hold your hand then I'll let it go!"

"No!" Pirika suddenly halted as soon as Ren's grip loosened.

"What! First you want me to let go of you… now you don't! What do you really want?" Ren asked. His voice was becoming harsh.

"I just… like you said… er… I just want to make sure that you're here and that I'm still alive."

Ren avoided her gaze. He was blushing furiously just like the little lady before him.

"Okay, that's fine with me. As soon as Pai Long comes here I'll order him to bring your breakfast." Ren said avoiding the topic about them holding hands.

Pirika smiled at him while blushing a bit.

"Thank you Ren… for everything."

"Don't worry. I'm just doing what I promised."

'_What he promised? Kami-sama, was that dream true! So Ren did promised that he'll protect me.' _Pirika's thoughts shouted.

While thinking about it Pirika can't help to look away from the Tao. She doesn't know what to say next… though for now the only important thing is that she's alive and with Ren.

xxxxx

During the next days Pirika still spent her time in bed since the doctor said that she was still too weak to run around. Good thing Ren was there to make her feel more comfortable.

The girl was really thankful she would rather be in bed with this boy to take care of her than to run around and not have a chance to be this close with the Tao.

"Gomen nasai, if I ruined your training schedule." Pirika apologized while the two were eating breakfast together.

Pirika was eating her breakfast in bed. Ren was also eating his healthy breakfast just beside her.

"Like I said, again and again. You're my responsibility. And I still know that Hao Asakura is just around the place waiting for you to be alone. What is it that he wants from you?" Ren asked being irritated by the thought of Hao lingering around the girl he swore to protect.

"I don't know really. He once said that he's… um… interested with me-"

Ren can't help to choke.

"Ren!" Pirika immediately called out while handing him a glass of milk.

Ren drank it at once. While still panting he looked at Pirika seriously as if, she just said the password to make him mad.

"Did he mean that?" he asked, giving her a piercing stare.

"I don't think so. He said it was just a joke." Pirika answered while remembering that experience.

Ren's stare was more than homicidal, if only looks could kill –Pirika would die.

"Good." Ren muttered to himself.

"Were you saying anything?" Pirika asked.

Her ears are really sensitive for anything.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking… what… I mean how about you? What do think about… him?" Ren asked almost forgetting to eat anymore.

'_Or what do you feel about him? I hope she answers the words that I hope she'll say.'_ Ren hoped silently.

Pirika's heart suddenly beat out of place. The place was air-conditioned but still she was sweating.

'_What kind of question is that?_' She thought to herself while still thinking of the best words to say.

"Me? Well, Hao Asakura is really scary. I remember one time in my dream; he melted the ice I used to protect myself… then burned me into crisp. It was my dream back in the ship while I was stargazing. I can say that I like him as a friend because he treats me well during those times before that dream… he might be annoying though but he's so charming in a frightening kind of way. But I guess that's it, I just respect him because he can be so powerful even if half or almost all of his furyoku was lost during that Shaman Fight." Pirika explained while Ren was staring in her eyes trying to search for the truth in her cerulean orbs.

"Why do you ask? I don't think Hao Asakura can really harm me… well maybe in my dreams but in a weird way I kind of trust him." Pirika continued licking her lips.

"I'm just asking. Nothing more."

Ren continued to eat again as Pirika finally finished her meal. Ren then stood up and fixed the plates putting them carefully in the tray.

"I think I should do that." Pirika insisted while trying to lift herself up.

"No… you're still weak. I'm the one that should take care of you not the other way around." Ren insisted in a cruel tone.

Although his voice was harsh and unkind the little girl was still very thankful to Ren. As he was fixing the tray and calling the maids to pick it up, Pirika was staring at him earnestly, while showing off that Usui smile.

Finally after the maid took out the tray Ren noticed Pirika's stare. He smiled a bit making the girl blush and look away.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked in a pleasant tone.

"No reason whatsoever. I just want to. You could be very charming when you're smiling."

Ren faced reddened upon hearing that.

"Stop lying." Ren muttered miserably although enjoying her admiration.

"B-But I'm not lying!" Pirika shouted still with a crimson face.

"Okay. But you're cute too… in your own kind of way." Ren said while deliberately avoiding the girl's stare.

"I know. My oniichan always say that." Pirika said as her voice slowly faded.

Her eyes then started to fill with tears; the mere thought of her absent brother makes her lonely. It was the kind of emptiness she thought she had already forgotten.

"Want me to call for your brother?" Ren suddenly asked upon seeing Pirika's eyes.

She blinked letting a teardrop fell on her cheeks.

"I might just interfere or disturb the two."

Ren sat beside her, eyes focused on her.

"Tamao is not the only woman in his life. If I learned that my onee-san almost got drowned I would surely check up on her as soon as possible." Ren assumed, while praying, in the back of his mind, that it would never happen to her sister.

"B-but… Tamao'nee-san is my oniichan's priority as for now… especially now that they're on that trip."

Ren smiled. Not a smirk or a grin but a true smile.

"They're just celebrating their anniversary… it's not like their honeymoon or something. I think the pink-haired girl would not mind that her boyfriend would visit his sister, would she? Blood is thicker than water."

Pirika was amazed by the way the Tao uses logic.

"You're right… but."

"Not another 'but'! I'll call your silly brother whether you like it or not." Ren Tao finally scolded Pirika for her stubbornness.

'_I still couldn't understand the reason why she didn't want to call her brother in spite the fact that she misses him so much. I know that stupid Horohoro is her brother… but why wouldn't she be contented with me!'_

"Now stop crying. I hate it when I see your eyes puffy." Ren Tao reprimanded, as he absent-mindedly used his fingers to wipe away her tears.

Ren then paused.

'_Did I just do what I think I did?' _He told himself in surprise.

Though Ren was still mulling over what he just did, Pirika suddenly hugged the Tao. He was obviously surprised.

"What the-!" he muttered with a gasp.

"Arigatou Ren Tao-san. I'll never forget you… ever!" Pirika said as she laid her head hesitantly to his chest.

Ren smirked, and then wrapped his hands around her.

'_I don't want my oniichan to come over here yet… it's true that I miss him so much but… but… as soon as he sets foot here, it would mean that I'm going to lose instances like these. The chance of holding him like this, of saying to him thank you from my heart and the chance of being with him… just being with him like this, right now. I don't want to go home yet… I don't want to.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay… I didn't have the chance to talk in the previous chapter so I'm going to take this chance. Hope you like my next chapter… and I thank all of the reviewers/readers who patiently await for my updates… thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you! I really try to be as romantic as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

I dedicate this chapter to my beloved best friend…

Chapter 8:

"Hmm…" Hao says to himself quietly.

He was busy watching Ren Tao and Pirika as they have their little picnic by the Tao garden.

"I knew that they would eventually end up with each other. How predictable life is." He muttered to himself.

He then looked up in the sky smiling.

Since his brother married Anna he seldom had the chance to see him thus, he was bored to death. His brother was the only reason he would live this dreary lifetime after the Shaman Fight. But since Anna-okami shut down the doors of the Asakura house from Hao he had no choice but to look for another means of entertainment. That's when he saw the blue-haired Ainu.

She was like Anna but younger and more fragile. Though he was very amused to see how women are so obsessed with those training, back during the days of the Shaman Fight he was more amused with these two exceptionally wonderful women.

Pirika and Anna's eyes had the same flare that makes his mouth twitch.

Though he is not interested with Pirika, her jubilant personality and quirky smiles, reminds him of his brother sometimes.

"So Pirika is both like Yoh and Anna. Wow, two persons in one body… now I think I'm accidentally in love."

Hao then smirked up in the sky. His thoughts were lost as he wonder.

"Okay… where am I? Ah yes Pirika. Now let's roll back to the past week that happened between the two and how their feeble infatuations turned into what you humans call love." Hao then narrated to himself.

&

Monday: That's the time when Ren called Horohoro but the only answer he got was his answering machine.

"Damn that Horohoro! What is taking him so long with that vacation?"

Tuesday: Pirika finally got out of bed and the two strolled for a while in the Tao gardens. Ren was so surprise to see the awe in her eyes. Growing up in the mountains of Japan made her forgot how beautiful other cultures are.

Wednesday: Jun invited Pirika to go shopping. Pirika almost got dizzy with the prize of the items that Ren and Jun bought. They sure are rich.

Thursday: China is known for its Great wall. And Pirika didn't miss the chance to visit it. Two men tried to get acquainted with her but Ren almost decapitated them, though before that, he gave the two brutal, heart-tearing and earth-shattering verbal insults in Chinese! When Pirika asked what he said, he just answered:

"I told them that I'm your guardian and you're brother may get angry if I let them near you." He didn't translate it properly if you ask me.

"Oh… what a short translation for such a long Chinese word I almost thought that you cursed them for what they did." Pirika said innocently.

'_But I did._' The Tao just said to himself, smirking.

Friday: Ren's mother came home and was very delighted to Pirika's uncanny yet charming behaviors. Before she left Pirika gave her a bouquet of flowers, which she arranged herself.

"Ren you must marry this girl. She's perfect." Her mother exclaimed.

"Stop that! We're still young."

"No you're not! I heard that Asakura boy was already married. In fact her brother was already starting to make plans with his wedding. I don't want you to be left out by your friends."

"You talk as if marrying is such an easy task!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

Saturday: Ren called Horohoro again, now he finally answered the phone after 25 consecutive trials.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Ren shouted as soon as Horo said hello.

"Well… I'm just trying my new answering machine whether it was working or not."

"Dummy! Don't you know that because of you my mother got this stupid idea of getting me married?"

"Who is the lucky girl then?" Horo asked in a very teasing tone.

'_Should I say that Pirika is "the lucky gir"… no way!' _He thought to himself. It was very hard to stop himself from talking.

"That's not important now. I was trying to contact you because your sister almost drowned during our trip!"

"WHAT! I left my sister to you and you just dragged her to China to get drowned! Curse you Ren Tao!" Horohoro shouted then dropped the phone.

xxxxxxxxx

"What did oniichan said?" Pirika asked.

"He's going here as soon as he can." Ren smirked; it's not really a smile.

&

"I think this is the day that her brother will come." Hao smiled, though he's not really a prophet he's actually right.

An approaching maid who sent for the news of Horohoro's arrival then interrupted the two. Pirika's emotions were now a mixture of sadness and happiness. That's why she can't help to take stolen glances at Ren when they were walking in the corridor going to the living room.

"Pirika!" It was Horo's voice wakes her up from his daydream.

The girl then looked up to see the very familiar Ainu smile that was always been there since she was very young. The smile was so gentle and was so true… oh how she missed that smile but deep inside, buried secretly in her heart, was sorrow…

'_I'm still going to see Ren, dummy! He's my oniichan's friend. Though I'll never get to talk like the way we used to in this house… at least I'm still going to see him.'_

"Oniichan!" She shouted telling herself deep inside,_ 'that's just a stupid infatuation, nothing more!'_

'_Snap out of it Pirika, you'll soon learn to forget about him… especially now that you're oniichan is here.' _She scolded herself.

She then looked at Horohoro and rushed towards him.

'_Right! My oniichan is here and he's back!'_

The two then hugged each other in delight.

It was somehow the signal for Ren to leave the scene. The two needed their privacy.

Pirika was still in his brother's arms yet somehow in the corner of her eye she saw Ren leaving.

'_I'll soon forget about you.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's my 8th chapter already.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King… I'm just reminding you.

Thank you again! Please continue to support me… the end is near.

Horohoro is much different than Hao… for once he's nicer to me than that onmyouji.

So let's give Horo a chance to speak before the story…

"Micelle doesn't own Shaman King, nor the song accidentally in love from Shrek 2… she just owns the plot though… please continue to support her. She's really a nice gal and a very determined aspiring writer if you ask me. I hope you like this story." Horo said with a grin. He then winked at me after that statement, making me blush.

Sigh. I really don't own anything… even your heart. I whispered as he goes back to the Tao mansion.

Okay so here's my 9th chapter… I just want to let you know how much I love my Master Horo, though he doesn't know that. I love him so much that I even let him say to you the disclaimer. Hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you for reviewing it.

Chapter 9:

So Pirika's overprotective oniichan finally came to bring her back to Japan. Although the pain growing up in her heart was starting to become unbearable for her she still kept that smile on her face –mask that fooled them all.

"The only way I can stop this stupid feeling is to get away from him." Pirika told herself while her brother was talking to Tamao on the phone.

As soon as Tamao arrived she and her oniichan would go aboard one of the Tao's planes and go back to her homeland.

She sighed.

'_Leaving doesn't really mean forgetting._' She should know better… she once pretended to be cupid!

She was still in her reverie when someone knocked on the door. As soon as Pirika opened it a jumpy, excited and merry Horohoro greeted her.

"Why do you look so happy oniichan?" she can't help but ask as Horohoro danced her around.

"Miss Jun Tao invited us in a dinner tonight! Meaning free food Pirika, FREE FOOD! She said it was like a party for you… what did you do here that made almost all of the Tao family members like you?"

"I don't know oniichan. I think we should really get ready."

"Yeah. I think I'll borrow one of Ren's tuxedo or something to wear for dinner." Horo thought and without any more answer from Pirika he dashed off to Ren's room.

xxxxx

The night then fell and darkness scattered all around China, as the masters of the Tao mansion prepared for a dinner in a fancy restaurant.

"Pirika! We're going to be late! Hurry up!" Horohoro shouted as he ran like a child in the corridor.

"Easy for you to say oniichan! Try wearing a gown for once." Pirika shouted at him.

Too late, his brother was already on the ground floor.

"Pirika! Hurry up!" Horohoro shouted as Pirika hastened her steps.

Finally she found herself on the grand staircase. Everyone's eyes then gazed upon her. Jun's, Pai long's, her oniichan's and Ren's.

Ren stood there agape with awe. Pirika's hair though not tied was still beautiful as ever. She was wearing a simple light blue gown that was obviously mandarin-inspired. She wasn't wearing any make up too but her natural beauty was captivating enough to make the Tao's heart skip a beat every time she makes a step. She was a doll! She was surely the apple of Ren's eyes.

"Hurry up, Pirika! We don't have all night." Horo scolded obviously getting annoyed by the way Ren look at her sister.

Pirika nodded and hastened her step, but that was a wrong idea… walking briskly just made her step on her gown and slip.

Ren was about to run to her but he was too late…. Horohoro already caught her.

"I only told you to hurry up, but that doesn't mean that you should get yourself hurt." Horhoro said.

He was very caring and very protective. Somehow the Tao was jealous. He was once like that on the girl. But now it was Horohoro on his place.

'_Well, I have no right really… it was his position in her life from the very beginning. Who am I to hope for more?'_ He shook his head trying to erase the thought.

"I'll be careful. I'll never let myself fall again." Pirika answered giving another meaning to her second statement.

Does she mean that she'll never let herself fall in LOVE again?

Ren was obviously annoyed. Horohoro's arrival signifies that he would never have the chance to protect that porcelain doll ever again.

"Let's go. You're eating up too much time." Ren said stiffly as he turned back.

Horo then let the girl down and ran to Ren to start bugging him again.

Jun and Pirika then exchanged smiles and with that they start to walk.

xxxx

As soon as they sat in the chairs all of them except for Horohoro were all quiet.

The waiter then took their orders and when they received their orders they all finally got quiet. It such a wonder what a bunch of gourmet meals can do to a gluttonous Ainu.

Then they ate some more.

Horohoro then noticed a small orchestra on the side making him smile a little. He's up to something again but nobody seemed to notice. He quietly rose up from his seat and went to the orchestra.

"Can you play something new aside from that crappy music?" Horo asked while his mouth is still full.

"Is their something wrong sir?" the manager approached at once, upon seeing this.

"Nothing… it's just that I want to hear something new."

"Okay sir. Now may I suggest going back to your seat?"

"Okie dokie." Horo agreed and he walked towards his seat.

The manager then was thinking of a song to please the audience's request but before he thought of an idea… Hao came in.

He instantly walked up to the manager then whispered something. The manager nodded smiling. Then Hao, the manager and the conductor talked to each other.

Ren's eyes tried to be glued on the food but he just can't control it. As soon as he lifted up his gaze he noticed that the Ainu's blue eyes were looking at him.

The music then started as Hao grabbed the microphone.

The violin played, the bass, and the trumpets all mixing into a familiar harmony…

"So she said what's the problem baby? What's the problem I don't know? Well maybe I'm in love. Think about it every time I think about it. Can't stop thinking 'bout it?" he sang as the female audience swoon at his voice and charming smile.

"Is that Hao Asakura?" Jun asked, as Horo was staring at him with mouth agape.

"I didn't know he could sing?"

So Hao was the main reason why the two didn't noticed that Pirika and Ren were staring at each other… drowning in each other's thoughts.

"How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love. Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love."

_Ren: So you'll leave tomorrow._

_Piri: I can't turn back now… I'm really leaving. _

"Come on, come on. Turn a little faster. Come on, come on. The world will follow after

Come on, come on. Cause everybody's after love."

The song was sung in a very slow tempo almost making it sounds more like a classic. The audience hung to each word Hao sung.

_Ren: I'll miss you. Don't you know that? I'll miss the feeling of having a younger sister, a person that I'll take care of, and a friend beside me. I may not say this before but you're the greatest thing that happened to me. Seeing you leave tomorrow will be the greatest grief in my life. I'm not going to go to Japan again… and so I will not see you, again. Oh why does losing you is more tragic than losing the Shaman King throne? What is it that you have that makes me go like this?_

_Piri: I want to tell myself that after this I will stay out of your way but I just can't. I'll forever treasure those moments we have for each other… those simple glances, those gentle touches even those words you say every time you shout at me. Ren Tao you can never be like my oniichan… because you're more than him… you're Ren Tao. I think I'm falling for you but I didn't mean to… I once told myself that I would never fall to a man like you. It's maybe because I would fall for you… the original, one and only Ren Tao._

"So I said I'm a snowball running. Running down into the spring that's coming all this love. Melting under blue skies. Belting out sunlight. Shimmering love. Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream. Never ever end of all this love. Well I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love." Hao then took out the microphone from his stand and starts to walk around the restaurant.

_Ren: I want to stop time and make this moment last forever like that time I held your hand. It was very warm and loving… for the first time Pirika I valued a woman outside my family but now I think I'm letting go of that woman. _

_Piri: please stop staring at me. It's making it harder for me to leave._

"These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no. Come on, Come on… move a little closer. Come on, Come on. I want to hear you whisper Come on, Come on. Settle down inside my love. Come on, come on . Jump a little higher. Come on, come on. If you feel a little lighter. Come on, come on. We were once upon a time in love…………………

We're accidentally in love. Accidentally in love (x7)."

"Accidentally…. I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, Accidentally (X2) Come on, come on. Spin a little tighter. Come on, come on, and the world's a little brighter. Come on, come on. Just get yourself inside her love ...I'm in love."

Hao then took a bow. The audience applauded. Ren and Pirika snapped out of their trance. So as not to be noticed they also joined the clapping crowd.

After his performance Hao suddenly disappeared leaving everything back to normal.

"Wow! Did you see that? He was sensational… if I didn't know him I would surely say that he's a singer. Right Pirika?" Horo exclaimed.

"Uh… yeah oniichan." She just nodded.

"Maybe Hao should quit trying to be a Shaman King and just become a singer." Jun added.

"You're definitely right." Horo agreed and the two started laughing while Ren and Pirika seem clueless of what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The italicized part was for the thoughts… the two may be just thinking those lines but they seem to be talking. Words that the hearts speaks are words only the heart understands…


	10. FINALE

So hope you like the previous chapter… I didn't know Master Hao could sing.

"It is just one of the thousands things I can do… don't be doubtful of my skills fair Micelle."

Hai, hai… so here's the 10th and final chapter

"But before that I want to tell that Micelle doesn't own Shaman King… Ren Tao, Pirika and Horokeu Usui, Jun Tao and ME! And she's also sorry for the typographical errors in this fic she's just human… and that her main problem… she is JUST a pathetic human!"

Can I speak now?

"By all means."

Here's the 10th chapter… go back to Ren's room already!

Chapter 10

The big day finally arrived and Pirika was already leaving. Ren didn't talk to her all night. After dinner he was nowhere to be found and so the beautiful Ainu didn't have the chance to say goodbye to him.

"I'll escort you to the airport." Jun insisted as Horohoro pulled Pirika gently to go inside the limousine.

"Is your brother not coming?" Pirika asked, hoping until the last minute.

"I think not. We've searched for him everywhere but no trace of him was found. Even the spirits in our mansion cannot find him."

"Oh, Ren just can't take the fact that I'm leaving… that's how he loves me!" Horo said grinning.

"Stop that oniichan. Let's go were just wasting our time here." Pirika scolded, every minute that she spent here makes it harder for her to go.

"Oh, okay." Horo agreed looking a little bit disappointed.

The three finally entered the limousine as Pai Long started the engine.

Pirika listened to the hum of the engine. She was looking outside the window hoping to see even a hint of his shadow. However there was no Ren in sight.

After a few seconds they left.

xxxxxxxxx

Ren was looking at them from afar, following the dark limousine with his eyes.

He clenched his first in anger… is he that much of a coward that he can't even say goodbye?

"Piri…" he muttered.

"That's a cute nickname. I like it… remind me to use it when Pirika and I cross our paths." Hao said, smirking at the Tao.

"Hao!" Ren glared at the onmyouji.

"What?" He then stood up from the stool he was sitting on and walked towards Ren, "oh I know… you're going to ask that cliché query of what is my reason of coming here? Then I'm going to answer you once and for all to ease your pathetic mind." Hao answered giving off a semi-evil grin.

Ren was prepared for anything, if Hao will attack him he'll fight back… especially now that he's not in a good mood.

Hao noticed him pulling out his spear almost getting ready for an oversoul. Hao smiled some more.

"I came here just to say that you still have time to change your mind. Like I said before, you're the only person I know that can make Pirika smile in a very attractive kind of way… as much as it pleases me I still can't make that smile curve in her lips. You're the only one she needs." Hao said being serious and not scary for the first time in his life… and to think that he is reincarnated many times already.

"I know."

"Then what are you waiting for? She's just in the airport… time is treacherous you can never get it back. Don't miss this chance kiddo or else… I'll take her away from you. I already lost Anna I won't make that mistake again. As you can see I'm not like you… I learn from my mistakes."

"Hao! You wouldn't. Pirika is mine! Only mine! Try to touch her and even the Great Spirits can never restore you!" Ren shouted.

He started to look around. Thinking fast he suddenly jumped out of his window.

Hao followed him and stopped in the window following the running Tao with his eyes. Again he smiled.

&&

Pirika, Tamao and Horo were already settled in the plane… it was painful for her to say goodbye to Jun especially to Ren. If he were there she would certainly not be able to contain her sadness anymore.

Horohoro was looking at the food magazine savoring the pictures and already writing the names of the dishes he wanted Tamao to cook.

Pirika on the other hand was looking outside taking a final glance of China. This may just be her last look.

Slowly the huge craft lifted from the ground. A few minutes later it was already steadily flying above the clouds.

"Goodbye… China, Jun… goodbye Ren-kun." She whispered to herself.

Pirika was being good in hiding the fact that she was sad. She did this to prevent his brother from getting worried. He was happy with Tamao ruining this moment is like a crime.

As the airplane took off Pirika decided to take a nap to forget all about Ren.

That was when the plane stopped.

"What the-!" Horo gasped as the momentum made him drop his magazine.

Pirika woke up even before she could begin sleeping.

"What's the matter?" Tamao asked the steward.

"I'll check it out." Horo said as he unfastened his seatbelt.

"Horo-kun." Tamao followed.

"Wait!" Pirika said as she too released herself from the seatbelt's embraced.

The siblings and the prophetess then opened the plane's door and using their Shamanic powers they climbed out to see what the problem is. Followed by his sister, Horohoro climbed the airplane's body determined to see something exciting. Tamao on the other hand was somehow scared it was only because of Horo that she somehow manages to be brave. She must stop him from doing something crazy.

When the three finally reached the top they looked forward just to see a huge ancient Chinese warrior.

"Bason?" Horohoro said in a gasp.

Now when there's Bason you'll expect that in his shoulders stood a pointed hair Chinese boy.

He looked really serious.

Pirika finally had her chance to know what the commotion was about. Her heart almost skipped a bit once her brain told her that it was Bason she was seeing

"Ren…" Pirika uttered as she froze there.

"Why are you here?" Horo asked at once.

"I forgot something! Besides it's not you I want to talk to. So get out of the way Boroboro!"

"It's Horohoro! Who do you want to talk to?"

Ren then jumped from Bason. The huge spirit vanished turning into its spirit ball mode.

The Chinese Shaman walked towards them. Pirika was watching his every step.

Ren was finally near enough Horohoro. The Ainu boy saw how serious Ren was looking. Although he had seen him serious many times before in the Shaman Fight this time it was different.

Ren finally came face-to-face with the man he envied very much. He was the only man that he could be the biggest hindrance for Pirika to truly accept him as her guardian.

"Your sister." Ren finally answered.

"What? Why?" Horohoro was about to explode when Tamao stopped him.

"Go on Ren Tao-san."

"But Tamao." Horohoro whines.

"Let's just go over there, Horo-kun." Tamao invited as she dragged Horohoro in a distance.

xxxx

"So what is it that you forgot? I didn't borrow anything from you?" Pirika said as she tried to avoid his gaze.

It was somehow difficult for her not to look at him. She just loves looking at his eyes.

"No. You took something from me."

"What?" Pirika said in surprise, finally lifting her gaze to meet his eyes.

'_Are you accusing me now? What did I take from you?' _Pirika worried.

Ren was having a hard time to answer her at once. It was difficult for this was the first time that he would finally accept the fact that this sickness (ehem love…) cannot be cured and cannot be ignored. There could only be one answer to his problem.

And he is looking at her now.

"My heart… now you can never leave me. I'll die without you."

"What!" Pirika's eyes widened with surprise.

Her heart started to race even faster that it does before. She must be dreaming for only in her dreams could this scene happen. If it was not a dream then she must be crazy. For only a fool would believe that fantasy could come true.

But she was not and now she does not know what to say. She was shaking. She knows that she was not cold nor was she afraid. Why is her body reacting this way?

Ren then slowly melt the inches away. He was getting closer to the girl. Slowly and hesitantly their lips started to meet. Pirika then drowned in that kiss and almost fainted; good thing Ren's powerful hands were there to support her.

"Ren is kissing my sister!" Horo shouted in a rage.

"Let them be… they're old enough for that."

"Tamao." He winced.

"Horo-kun." She scolded.

With that Horohoro finally got quiet.

The pressure of Ren's lips increased, expressing so much passion that used to burn inside his heart. Pirika on the other hand, answered to his kiss, letting out all of her feelings that she once tried to ignore… the admiration, the longing and all the love. Though it was their first, Cupid himself just guided them on how to do it… it was magical.

Their lips finally parted, and the two caught their breath again.

"Ren, I love you." Pirika suddenly said out of the blue.

Ren looked directly at her eyes seeing that every word she said was the truth, buried in her heart for a long, long time.

He touched her face again caressing it tenderly as his eyes were still staring at her ocean blue orbs.

"And I you."

With that Ren suddenly knelt in front of the girl.

"Pirika Usui… in front of your oniichan, and all of China… will you marry me?" Ren finally asked.

It was all so fast and yet she knew it was the right time. She wouldn't want to lose this chance. This might not happen again.

"WHAT! You didn't even court my sister! Why you filthy Tao! Pirika listen to me… say no! Remember that blood is thicker than water!"

Ren then grimaced. He looked homicidal.

"But oniichan… love is 10 times thicker than blood."

Horohoro's mouth opened so wide that a swarm of flies could easily enter as Tamao just smiled and gave Pirika two thumbs up.

"Is that what you really want?" Horo finally asked after reality finally sunk in.

"Um… yeah. It is oniichan."

"Then tell the pilot of this flying tin can to turn back … I have to attend my sister's wedding." Horo shouted as Tama hugged him sweetly.

"Thanks Horohoro… I mean oniichan." Ren teasingly said, as Ren finally stood up.

"Don't push it."

"Okay." He said then turned to Pirika again, "how about your answer? I'm still waiting for it you know." He said grumpily, making Pirika smile again.

"Of course I'll marry you. It's one decision that I'll never regret." Pirika said, as she hugged the Tao tightly.

"Good because I'll never accept no for an answer." Ren added.

With that they all went inside the plane, which did what Horohoro instructed.

&&

A week later, all of Ren and Horo's friends were called to China to witness a double wedding, Horohoro with Tamao and Ren with Pirika.

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally (X 2)

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

--End--

So that is the end of my second fanfic… hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing it… thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, and THANK YOU!

Hao, want to say something before I end this and stop typing.

"Um… let's see I think that I'm the main character here for if it wasn't for me Piri would not come up with that plan and Ren would never end up with her. See I told you how great I am and yet I didn't became the Shaman King… it was such a shame this world need me—mmmrph, mmrph."

Sorry, I tied Hao-sama up he's getting annoying. Please review my fic I would really appreciate it. Again thank you and good day to everyone.


End file.
